Percy the Coal Mines Engine
by DonaldDouglasandToby6
Summary: So here's an attempt at a RWS-style book type thing. This one is adaptations of Season 5 and a couple of my own. Join Percy when he's sent to the Coal Mines on Edward's Branch Line but embarks on all sorts of adventures.
1. Taking the Plunge Again

Taking the Plunga Again

Percy the Small Engine works on the Ffarqhar Branch Line, hauling stone back and forth as well as other goods duties. He rarely pulls passengers, but when he does, he puts all of his effort into it.

The work at the Coal Mines near Brendam has gotten busier; Edward was having trouble keeping up with the schedule. The Fat Controller had to think of a solution, and fast.

One day, he arrived at Ffarquhar, to find Percy on his way up to Anopha Quarry when the Fat Controller arrived in his car.

"Percy, stop!" he cried and he held up his hand.

Percy was alarmed as his driver braked at the station platform.

"What is it sir?" Percy asked nervously.

"Percy, I have important news to announce. You must go to the Coal Mines on Edward's Branch. Toby can take care of these trucks."

Percy was surprised, but left his trucks on a siding in the yard. He puffed off to the Coal Mines, feeling cross.

"Coal trucks! It's hard enough carrying stone, but I hear coal trucks are even worse!"

"Look on the bright side; at least you'll see the seaside," said his driver, trying to cheer Percy up. The thought of seeing the sea did bring Percy's spirits up, but he was still anxious.

At the mine, Edward was covered in coal dust. He was relieved to see Percy.

"Thank goodness you're here, Percy. All of these coal trucks need to go the harbour nearby." said Edward.

Percy was still fuming.

"it's not fair!" he grumbled as he biffed some trucks under the shoot.

Edward puffed away with his train as Percy arranged another. The trucks were cross.

"Why's the green caterpillar here?" they scowled, "This is Edward's territory! He's too rough!"

Percy ignored them and shunted the brakevan behind the train.

"Bother these trucks. It's not what i'm used to."

But the driver was concerned.

"We'd best be careful. The trucks could easily try something." he said.

But Percy was feeling confident.

"I'll make these trucks behave! Then at least I'll have something to tell Thomas and Toby."

Percy rounded to the front of the train just as Edward came back.

"Off you go then," called Edward and Percy bustled away.

The harbour wasn't that far away, only a few miles or so. Trains of coal get here easily, but there is an issue; because the distance is so short, trains need to go slowly so they don't crash into the harbour. Edward's wise and takes this seriously, but Percy was new around this part of the Island and didn't know this.

The trucks decided to take advantage of this.

They snickered and bumped into Percy.

"On! On!"

Percy bumped back, determined not to let the trucks beat him.

"I won't have this!" he bellowed just as the trucks surged forward.

Percy's driver applied the brakes instantly but the trucks were full of heavy coal and were tough to stop.

The guard jumped to the brakes and turned them on too, but again; heavy coal means hard to stop.

At Brendam, Bill and Ben had just shunted a train of china clay by a ship.

"What a nice day, isn't it?" said Bill.

"Nah, it's pretty gloomy. Look to the left and see those clouds," replied Ben.

"Rubbish! Those clouds are white."

Bill and Ben started to argue about clouds as their drivers facepalmed.

Percy's whistle sounded in the distance.

"Help!" wailed Percy as he could be seen in the distance.

The signalman switched the points so Percy would crash into a siding.

Bill and Ben were surprised.

"Forget clouds, let's watch!" said Bill.

"Nah, clouds are interesting," replied Ben.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Help!" cried Percy again and he crashed through the buffers at high speed just as the crew and guard jumped clear.

Percy shut his eyes in horror as he splashed into the sea, again.

Suddenly Edward arrived with another coal train.

"Percy! What happened?" exclaimed Edward.

Percy couldn't reply, so the twins did for him.

"He crashed...again," said Bill cheekily. "How many times has he crashed anyway?"

"50." charged Ben.

"Nah, maybe 25."

"Shut up about that, we need to rescue Percy," cried Edward and he set off to collect the Breakdown Train from his station. Bill and Ben looked at Percy, who felt very silly.

A few minutes later, Edward came with the Breakdown Train and some workmen to clear up the mess.

It took a while before the mess was cleared.

Percy was shivering as the crane lowered him down onto the flatbed.

By this time, Bill and Ben had gone.

Percy was very upset.

Edward took Percy to Wellsworth Shed. BoCo, Bill and Ben were already there.

"Sorry Edward, I suppose I didn't do so well on my first day," sighed Percy.

"It's alright Percy. Trucks can be troublesome, and besides, I wasn't the best on my first day either!" puffed Edward.

Percy felt better, but so far, his stay at the Coal Mines seemed to be a long one indeed.


	2. A Surprise for Percy

Percy wasn't feeling good after his accident at the harbour; he was always cautious with the trucks. He also easily got bored of doing the same job over and over again, and the only company he had were the trucks and Edward. Percy liked Edward fine, but he hated trucks. Percy wasn't happy at all.

"Cheer up Percy," said his driver, "The Fat Controller's making us stay here for a while anyway. We've just got to make the best of a bad situation."

"I'll try sir," promised Percy, but he wasn't sure.

It didn't get much better afterwards.

The trucks now started to sing.

"Percy, Percy, green and small. He's no use to us at all. Around the yard he'll puff and blow, but on the hill, he's oh so slow!" giggled the trucks.

"Shut up!" ordered Percy, but the trucks just kept singing.

Percy delivered the loaded trucks to the harbour, and then went back to the Coal Mines for more.

On the way back, he had to stop at a level crossing for traffic.

"Bother!" muttered Percy.

Then he saw that Bertie was in the midst of it.

"What's the matter Percy? You look glum." sighed Bertie.

"Nothing exciting has happened recently," complained Percy, "Just more daily work.. It's just coal, coal, coal, and trucks, trucks, trucks. I'm bored, bored, bored!"

"Excitement is meant to be surprising," encouraged Bertie, "You would never know when it'd happen. Otherwise it wouldn't be exciting."

The traffic started to move and the crossing gates opened for Percy. He puffed away, still cross.

"It would be surprising if something surprising happened," he huffed to himself.

He saw Edward at the water tower.

"Hello Percy. I see you've been down after your accident. Bored I see?"

"Yes," fumed Percy, "It's so boring here at the mine. Same work all day, every day."

"Well then, why don't you coast down the hill? That'd be nice for you." said Edward.

"It'd probably just make me feel giddy," replied Percy. Percy's driver interrupted.

"Stop gossiping you two!" he said.

"Cheer up Percy! You'll soon know as much about trucks as me. That would be exciting." called Edward as Percy left.

When Percy got back to the Coal Mine, the trucks were still grumbling, and it appeared that Edward had left even more empty trucks.

"You're much too small to pull all of us! We want Edward or else we'll be struggling up the hill all night!" said a truck.

"All night, all right. You can puff and blow, but on that hill, you're still too slow!" sang the trucks.

"S-s-slow yourself," stammered Percy, who was getting tired of trucks. He biffed the trucks into some buffers.

"Temper, temper!" giggled the trucks.

Percy arranged his train and set off, not trying to do anything that would spark the trucks up again.

There is a hill right when you leave the Coal Mines, and Percy was coming near this hill.

"Go to it, Percy!" shouted his driver.

The trucks were still having great fun teasing the saddletank.

"Too slow! More power! Here all night! Tomorrow too!" joked the trucks.

Percy was fuming.

"You stupid trucks never shut up!"

But Percy was so focused on the trucks, he didn't realize that the coupling was loose, and it broke.

"Surprise, surprise! Catch us if you can!" chuckled the trucks.

Percy was horrified.

"Oh no!" cried Percy.

The trucks raced past the mines and down Edward's line.

The trucks raced past the level crossing where Percy had stopped earlier.

"Whoa!" cried Bertie and was even more confused when Percy raced by the crossing and stopped near a signalbox.

Percy''s driver told the signalman what had happened.

"Trucks down the line? We better stop them, and quickly!" cried the signalman and he telephoned the Fat Controller.

The Fat Controller was eating butter and bread when the telephone rang.

"What?" he grumbled as he answered the phone.

"Please sir! It's a runaway! The trucks will go back up the hill, but then go down again, right into the harbour." and the signalman explained. The Fat Controller was urgent.

"Send for BoCo with a coach full of workmen," replied the Fat Controller and he hang up.

BoCo was idling at Tidmouth talking to Gordon and Henry when he got the notice from his driver.

"We must chase after the runaway trucks," cautioned his driver, "Then the workmen will get out big, metal blocks and place them behind of their wheels." BoCo was worried but left.

BoCo thundered through Edward's station and stormed down the branch line.

"We'll catch 'em, we'll catch 'em," panted BoCo.

He raced past Suddery and then the level crossing.

"Wait for me, BoCo! I don't wanna miss this!" cried Bertie and he raced after him on the road.

The chase was on.

As Bertie and BoCo approached the hill, they could see the trucks.

Bertie parked near the line as BoCo banged into the brakevan.

"Ow!" cried BoCo.

The trucks slowed down to a standstill.

Then quickly the workmen ran out of BoCo's coach and put metal blocks behind the trucks' wheels.

The trucks were now finally secure.

Just then, Percy arrived.

"Oh no, was there an accident? Is everybody alright?" questioned Percy.

"Don't worry, we're fine," replied BoCo, "I would have thought this may happen sooner or later."

"Well, what did you think of that?" joked Bertie, "A good chase is always exciting!"

Percy laughed.

"It was certainly a surprise, and you were right Bertie. An Enterprising Engine should never be surprised by surprise!"


	3. Put Upon Percy

Percy puffed grumpily into Tidmouth with a train of coal.

Thomas was there with his coaches to pick up his special coach. Percy was feeling put upon and he constantly grumbled about it.

"I feel put upon!" Percy complained. Thomas was confused.

"Put upon what? The rails?" he asked. "No! Put upon with work! My crew agrees; they hate the coal mines just as much as I do."

"Put upon! What a silly saying," said Thomas, but Annie and Clarabel found it funny.

"Percy's been put upon, put upon, put upon. Percys been put upon. Poor old Percy," sang the coaches. "I am! I am!" grumbled Percy.

Percy headed back to the Coal Mines now dirtier than ever.

"Who's this dirty engine? We want BoCo!" teased the trucks. Percy ignored them as he puffed along. "Put upon! Put upon!" he complained.

By the time Percy puffed to Wellsworth, he was the dirtiest engine on the branch line. Bill and Ben laughed at him hysterically.

"We can see what's been put upon you!" they laughed. Percy was now more cross.

The Fat Controller came to see Percy.

"Percy, you've been doing good with your work at the mines. Now get a good night's rest." he said kindly. "Yes sir, thank you sir," yawned Percy and he fell asleep.

The next morning, Bill and Ben were still chuckling to BoCo.

"Imagine being as dirty as him!" said Bill.

"You two get dirty all the time!" retorted BoCo.

"Not as often as Percy," replied Ben.

Percy was shunting more trucks from the mines for Edward to collect.

"Thanks!" called Edward and he puffed away to the harbour.

Then he shunted some trucks to the mine shaft and some others to the hopper; this way, more coal would be delivered.

"What a clever plan, what a clever plan," thought Percy.

The foreman walked over to Percy's driver.

"We're in a bit of a jam. The trucks are stuck on the mechanism. Can you just give them a tad of a push to get them out of the way?"

"Of course. We'll do it right away," replied the driver.

Percy puffed back to get a good run. Right next to him is a canvas barrier to prevent coal from crashing down onto the line. It's been helpful in the past, so the men have kept it there.

Percy grinned and charged the trucks fiercely.

His driver pulled the lever, but Percy was going too fast.

He biffed the trucks too fast and too hard, which sent them racing through the mine.

"Oh no, not again!" cried Percy.

The mines weren't really used as much anymore, so the tracks were old and dangerous, but the trucks were having tons of fun.

"Weeeeeeeee!" they shouted as they raced round a bend.

Suddenly a bright light was ahead.

"Oh, no! Not the sun!" cried the trucks, but it was only a bright spotlight.

"On! On! On! On!" screamed the trucks, louder and louder.

But then suddenly the front truck crashed into an old wooden beam that wasn't set right.

The beam fell over and the roof became unstable.

Rocks fell and buried the trucks in seconds.

"Hey, do you think this was a bad idea?"

"Probably."

A huge rumbling sound could be heard from outside.

The siren sounded and the foreman shouted, "Get out of here quick! The mine's collapsing!"

And it was.

Rocks crumbled and filled up the mines, and rocks fell right on Percy.

Percy was horrified.

Suddenly, a detonator went off inside the mine and the roof practically exploded.

"We'll just have to make a run for it Percy!" shouted Percy's driver.

Percy puffed away as fast as possible.

"There's gonna be an avalanche!" cried Percy in alarm, and he was right.

Worse still, the track below him started to crack and crumble.

"Oh help!" wailed Percy in despair.

Suddenly he remembered the canvas barrier and puffed over it as coal was now behind him.

"It's the only safe place to be right now! It'll save us!" Percy cried to his driver.

"Good thinking!" called his driver.

They were just in time.

Coal fell in front and behind and the barrier covered them.

In time, they were covered in coal.

Luckily, the canvas barrier did indeed save them, but the miners didn't know that; they were too busy running away.

They came back to survey the damage and saw a lump in the avalanche.

"Come on boys, let's help them! They've been buried!" cried the foreman.

Eventually they dug them out, and the Fat Controller arrived with Bill and Ben, who brought the Breakdown Train to clean up some of the mess.

He first spoke to Percy's crew, then to Percy.

"Percy, you and your crew were very brave and very lucky to survive. As a reward for you quick thinking, you'll be repainted at the Works." said the Fat Controller.

Percy was very pleased.

"And," he continued, "I am deciding to purchase a new engine to take your place."

Percy was now very happy indeed.

A few days later when Percy came back, he was now the smartest engine on the branch line.

Bill and Ben were impressed.

"We're sorry we teased you Percy," apologized Bill.

"We'll never tease you again!" promised Ben.

Percy was grateful.

"Thanks you two."

"Well, you certainly got 'put upon' by that avalanche," joked Edward.

"Yes indeed," laughed Percy, "but just look at my new paint! Now I don't mind that being put upon me!"

"But there's one more thing," said BoCo, "Who's the new engine?"

That, my friends, is what the next story should explain.


	4. Molly

Percy was ready to return home, but he was wondering who the new engine was.

"Too bad I can't see him or her for long," thought Percy.

He was at Brendam Harbour watching for Bill and Ben with their clay train.

Suddenly Percy noticed a boat with a yellow engine on it.

"Who is that?" wondered Percy aloud.

"That, my friend, is the new engine." said Edward, who was right next to him.

The boat stopped at the port and Edward puffed up to the yellow engine.

She had the same number of wheels as Edward, had bright yellow paintwork, and gleaming silver buffers.

The engine was shy and looked around cautiously.

"Um, hello..." she said timidly.

Edward greeted the new engine warmly as he pulled her onto the railway.

"I'm Edward," he said, trying to brighten her spirits, "Who are you?"

"Molly. I was saved from scrap after being owned by the Great Eastern Railway."

Percy's fireman lit Percy's fire and Percy started away back to the Ffarquhar branch.

Edward and BoCo showed Molly the ways of the mines and passenger runs on the branch line, and soon Molly learned everything about the Wellsworth line.

"It seems a bit easier here than my old home," she said to Edward, "but if I may ask, who was that little green saddle tank I saw when I first arrived last week?"

"That was Percy," Edward replied, "He's often on the Ffarquhar Branch Line, but he was here because of all the work. You were bought to replace him as the Ffarquhar Branch Line is getting ready for the summer."

"I see," Molly considered and she left.

At the Ffarquhar Branch Line, Thomas was pulling Annie and Clarabel into Tidmouth Station, waiting for Gordon's special coach.

Percy whistled into the station, surprising Thomas.

"Percy? You're back!" said Thomas thankfully, "And just in time too; Daisy was about to blow a fuse pulling the milk."

Percy chuckled and raced away to Knapford Yards, to start work on the Ffarquhar Branch Line again.


End file.
